First Kiss
by RaineZylox
Summary: Sam and Gabriel go on their first date and enjoy their first kiss.


First Kiss

Prompt: Sam and Gabriel have their first kiss and date.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters from Supernatural, I just used them to tickle my fancy.

Sam found himself looking at himself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. He was wearing his nicest blue button down shirt he owned and a pair of new dark blue jeans. He was just thinking about changing when he heard the knock on the motel door. Sam walked across the room and opened the door to find Gabriel standing there with a smirk on his face and a lollipop in his hand.

"Hey there Sammy, Ready to go? " he asked as he leaned up against the doorframe and looked up at the youngest of the Winchesters.

Sam smiled and nodded as he looked over at Gabriel, he was wearing his usual attire though it seemed as if it was brand new. "Yeah, so where are we going anyways?" he asked looking at the archangel curiously as he closed the motel door behind him.

" Oh that is for me to know Kiddo and for you to find out." Gabriel said with a mischievous grin. Before Sam could even respond, Gabriel reached up and put his finger on Sam's forehead and transported them to their destination.

When Sam opened his eyes he was rather shocked by where he found himself standing. "A Carnival?" he asked looking over at Gabriel who was still smiling, rather pleased with himself.

"Yep, a Carnival have you ever been to one Sammy?" he asked looking up at Sam as he started to head into the Carnival. "Come on, you know it will be fun." he called trying to get Sam to follow him into the carnival.

"I have only been to one once.. Dean and I snuck out while our dad was on a case." he said as he quickly caught up to Gabriel. "So what are we gonna do first?" he asked looking over at the archangel. Gabriel just shrugged as he walked over to the first booth that looked interesting and smiled at Sam. "I bet I can kick your butt at this game." he challenged the hunter.

Sam looked at the booth it was one of those shooting games that had a fake gun and a person had to try and hit all the targets, the first one to hit them all won a prize. Sam looked at Gabriel like he was a bit crazy, how did an archangel who probably never held a gun before in his life think he was going to best a hunter who spent the majority of his time shooting at things?

"Your on, and no cheating either." he said looking at Gabriel knowingly as he stepped to one of the guns picking it up and waiting for Gabriel to follow suit.

Gabriel looked at him with mock horror as he had a hand pressed against his heart like Sam had physically wounded him with his words. "Sam! You would actually think I would cheat? I am hurt! I would never dream of doing such a thing." he said way to dramatically to even begin to sound believable.

Sam just rolled his eyes and laughed at how overly dramatic Gabriel was being. "Well considering how much of a show off you are, Yeah I could see you cheating." he said as he looked at the archangel.

"Alright alright, I promise that I won't be using any angel mojo for the whole night. Scouts honor." he said as he stood next to Sam and picked up the plastic gun. He gave money to the man who worked the booth and as soon as they were given the go ahead they began to shoot. Sam couldn't help but miss once or twice on purpose just to give the angel a fair shot, though he would never admit to doing such a thing. Sam ended up winning and he smiled triumphantly at Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah yeah, lets just see how well you do at the next game." he said as he began to walk off and headed towards the next booth.

The next booth that they stopped at was a ring toss game. Sam watched as Gabriel walked up to the guy who worked the booth. From what Sam could tell Gabriel seemed very determined to beat Sam at a game. Sam watched as Gabriel paid the man for a few rounds and Sam took his set of rings and began tossing the rings. This game Sam apparently seemed to suck at this game and it began to frustrate Sam. Gabriel on the other hand was having no problem making the rings land on the sticks.

"Can't be good at everything Sammoose." Gabriel said with a laugh as he continued to toss the rings. Sam just shook his head when he was out of rings, he just watched as Gabriel continued to toss his rings with what appeared to be no effort at all. Once Gabriel was out of rings the man who worked the booth told him to pick out any prize that he wanted.

Gabriel looked up at all the different stuffed animals that lined the wall of the booth trying to decide which one he wanted. Sam thought it was rather amusing just how hard Gabriel seemed to be concentrating on which stuffed animal he wanted. Finally after a minute or two Gabriel pointed at a small brown moose, "That one" he said happily looking at the man

the man got the moose down and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel held the moose in his hand for a moment before he turned and looked at Sam. If Sam didn't know any better he would say that Gabriel seemed nervous, but he figured he had to be imagining that.

Gabriel held out the moose to Sam with what appeared to be a blush on the archangel's cheek. " Here.. A little moose for my favorite moose." he said softly.

Sam was a bit surprised but blushed softly as he took the moose and looked down at the small stuffed animal that was in his hand and he smiled softly blushing a bit. "Thanks.." he said softly.

Gabriel smiled brightly and then turned all traces of the blush and nervousness gone as he began to look around for the next thing for them to do. "Lets go on a ride!" he said pulling on Sam's arm pulling him towards where the rides were.

The rest of night seemed like such a blur, but it was a happy blur one filled with laughter, jokes and smiles. Sam couldn't even remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much. They ended up riding every ride and playing almost every game. Sam had even won Gabriel a little golden blonde moose that matched Sam's brown one.

Though eventually the night came to an end and Gabriel took them back to the motel that Sam and Dean were currently staying at. Sam stood there in front of the door holding his little brown moose smiling as he looked at Gabriel. "Thanks Gabriel.. I had a lot of fun.." he said as he looked at the archangel.

Gabriel smiled brightly. "Me too kiddo, I'm glad you had fun." he said with a smile and before Sam even knew what was happening he felt Gabriel grab onto his shirt and pull him down till he was able to press his lips to Sam's.

At first Sam was surprised but he melted into the kiss as he felt his eyes closed and he kissed the archangel back as he felt his stomach do flips and his heart was fluttering like crazy. After a minute or two they broke apart both with bright red blushes on their cheeks.

"Goodnight Sammy, Will have to do this again sometime soon.." he said before he smiling at Sam

"Night Gabe, We will really should do it again real soon" he said with a smile and then just like that Gabriel was gone.

Though there was never to be a next time, because two weeks later Gabriel…Gabriel was dead. He was killed at the hands of Lucifer when had come to the boys aids and gotten them out of a sticky situation.

Sam found himself standing himself standing in the exact room that Gabriel had been killed. The bodies were long gone but the destruction of the furniture and the burn marks of Gabriel's wings still there. Sam felt the tears pouring down his face as he held a bag of sweets in his hand along with the little blonde moose that he had won Gabriel. Cas had found it among Gabriel's things at one of his hideouts and had brought it to Sam.

Sam stood there looking down at the burnt marks as he held onto the little blonde moose for dear life unable to do anything else. All he could do was stand there clutching the moose and crying. Finally after standing there for what seemed like hours before he finally forced himself to put down the bag of sweets and the little golden blonde moose down right in between the two large chard wing markings.

"Goodbye… my almost lover.." he whispered through a chocked sob as he then turned away and headed out of the hotel and back to the Impala were he was forced to wipe his tears and force himself to move forward because he would be damned if Gabriel had died for nothing.


End file.
